Good Morning Kiss
by kiwismakemehappy
Summary: A drabble series. Mostly Pepperony.
1. Nap

_A/N: I'm a huge fan of this drabble business! Normally I'm a super slow writer, (which is a huge factor in my subpar updating schedule,) but I can crank one of these out in about seven minutes! :) Oh, and just so you know, this is movie based. Exactly 100 words. Enjoy! Oh, I also apologize ahead of time for my terrible disclaimer poem. _

_Disclaimer: _

_Even if I was really good_

_and acted like the engine the could_

_saying "I think I can, I think I can"_

_I'd still never own Ironman. _

Her boss refused to wake up. Calling his name, shaking him awake, even blowing in his ear were all completely ineffective. He was out like a light.

So she took the opportunity to do something she's been wanting to for quite some time…

She kissed him.

And, of course, he woke up.

"Pepper? Whaz'a goin' on?" He mumbled sleepily. The uncomfortable proximity of her lips to his made Pepper grateful for her boss's low blood pressure. She leaned back and then dropped the stack of paperwork that needed his authorization onto his desk.

"Time to get to work, sleepy head!"


	2. Risotto

"Pots?"

"Yes Tony?"

"Where did you get this food from?"

"Is something wrong with the risotto?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with the risotto. It just seems different. You're a creature of habit. Whenever you order in dinner it's always from the same place. I'm just worried you've finally got so fed up with me you want to poison me- I can't think of anything else that would explain the change in food."

"I made it."

"Made what?"

"The Parthenon. Really Tony, what have we been discussing?"

"The risotto? You made it?"

"Your genius knows no bounds."

"…Oh. Well it's delicious."


	3. Regrets

"Pepper?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"Do you remember when I was dying?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Once I realized what was happening, I kept going over my life, thinking about all the stupid things I've done. Do you know what I regretted most?"

"I can't imagine. Wait, was it the Peruvian pole dancers you hired to do your accounting? That was the worst lapse in judgment you've had in a while."

"No, seriously Pepper, do you know what was the one thing I wished I could change?"

"I have no clue. What?"

"I wished I had asked you to marry me already."


	4. Dreamland

_A/N: I'm trying to keep these all true drabbles by the way. (Meaning they're exactly 100 words minus the author's note.) This one's my favorite._

When Tony woke up, he woke up incredibly happy. He laid there for a moment, half-awake and with muddled thoughts, trying to pin-point why, exactly, he felt so content. He took a deep breathe. Pepper. Pillows. His pillows smelled like Pepper.

Pepper spent the night, and it was magical and romantic and every other word he would normally be embarrassed to use except that it was _Pepper_, and he loved her. Tony opened his eyes and his heart immediately plummeted.

Pepper was gone.

"Hey, Tony. You were still sleeping, so I made coffee," she said from the doorway. Tony smiled.


	5. Jealous

_A/N: Man, you reviewers were so nice, especially for such a little drabble fic! I felt really motivated to update. :)_

"What is this?" Pepper said, pushing the morning's newspaper at her employer. The front page was a picture of a leggy blonde with all of her limbs wrapped around Tony's torso, the two of them having a very obvious make out session.

"Ah, I believe it's a picture of me frenching a super model," he said nonchalantly.

"In a _church?_" the PA grumbled.

The genius smiled. "You sound jealous, Ms. Potts."

Pepper hit him with her best, most potent glare. She replied, "No, just a little disappointed that you picked a girl whose IQ and shoe size are the same."


	6. Distrust

Pepper never liked Obediah.

Of course, she would never tell Tony. The man was like a second father to her boss, and she certainly didn't want to take that away from him. It was just…

Sometimes Obediah would say something, or give her a certain look, or casually touch her elbow, and it was all she could do not to shudder in revulsion. Something about him, the hard, ruthless glint in his smile or the hungry, calculating look in his eyes made her wary.

She was probably overreacting. After all, Tony trusted him, and that was good enough for her.


	7. Tipsy

_A/N: No idea where this came from. On a different note, __I just realized my pen name is an entire sentence. This surprised me for some reason… : )_

"What are you doing in my car?"

"Well, my car was parked by the valet, and I didn't want to bother him."

"Consideration for other people's feelings has never been a irrefutable factor in your decision making."

"You wound me."

"The truth hurts."

"Peeeeeeepper! I just wanted to say goodnight. I couldn't find you though! So I've been waiting in your car…"

"Get out of my vehicle, or I will forcibly remove you."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"You're drunk Tony. Besides, I carry pepper spray."

"Yup. I bought it for you because it had your name on it."


	8. Quandary

_A/N: It's been a loooong week. I've worked 32 hours in the past three days, and I flunked my first Calc II test, which was a downer. The math gods hate my guts. Oh, and I don't think I've mentioned it, but if anyone has requests, I am very open for suggestions!_

"What are you thinking about?" Pepper asked.

Tony wondered how to reply. _'Well, dearest Pepper, most darling secretary of mine. I'm wondering if I should make you a suit. That way, you could protect yourself from the people that target you because of your relationship with me. Of course, if I make you a suit then you'll become even more of a target and be in greater danger. It's quite the conundrum.'_ Yeah, that would go defiantly go over well. So instead of explaining he simply turned to the object of his affections and smiled.

"Oh, nothing much," he said.


	9. Staying

_A/N: Ok, so this was in response to Marie Nomad's idea to have "something involving Tony becoming an alcoholic bum." I wrote two different versions, so the next chapter is from the same prompt._

Tony stumbled out of the bar, doing his best to avoid collisions with tables or people. For about five seconds he groggily wondered how he was going to get home, before spotting a non-descript black car and Happy's outline. Pepper's doing, no doubt.

Ambling forward, he decided that was one of the things he liked most about his secretary: she knew everything about him and she still stuck around. She had noticed the self-destructive turn in his behavior, noted his grim silences and drastic decisions and decided to stay anyway and do whatever it took to save him from himself.


	10. Nag

_A/N: The next one will be fluffier!_

"You'll run out of clean glasses soon," Pepper said nodding at the glass of alcohol in her boss's hand.

Tony snorted. When Pepper had noticed the self-destructive turn in his behavior, she originally nagged incessantly. Once she realized it was having no effect, she resorted to a passive-aggressive approach, diluting his Everclear bottles with water, and having Happy switch the speedometer in his car to read faster than he was actually going so that he would slow down. As if he didn't notice. He was dying, not stupid. (Although Pots might argue to the contrary.)

He almost preferred the nagging.


	11. Soul Mate

Pepper was thinking. She loved Tony. (As much as she disliked admitting it, she couldn't wallow in self-denial any longer.) Tony loved her back. (Not that he'd said it in so many words, but he almost died for her a couple of times. If that wasn't love, she didn't know what was.) The problem was that she didn't know where that left them. Were they dating? In a relationship? Since the whole incident with the Stark Expo, Tony had seemed closer. But…

"Hey Tony? What am I to you?" Pepper asked.

"My soul mate," he replied with a sincere grin.


	12. Quiet

_A/N: Because, let's be honest, we all need some time away from our significant others, especially when they're as high __maintenance_ as Tony. : )

Pepper was in a good mood. No conferences, no paperwork, and—best of all—no Tony for the whole, entire weekend. He was at some meeting in Bangalor, meaning she was free of him and all of his childish antics for the next two days. This cheerful train of thought was cut off when her cell rang. She fished it out of her jacket.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Ms. Potts. Well, I seem to have misplaced my car keys and I was wondering if you could bring some of the spares. Or better yet, send the jet over."

"…"

"Hello? Ms. Pots?"


	13. Mustache

It had started out as a joke.

One of the girls he took to a party commented on how much she disliked facial hair and how no one looked good in it.

"Not even me?" He had asked with a partially-wasted pout. She giggled and told him that he defiantly could not pull it off.

So, of course, Tony had to prove the woman wrong. He was planning to shave it off until Pepper made the off-hand comment. "The mustache surprised me at first, but I like it. It makes you seem really mature and dashing."

So the mustache stayed.


	14. Professionalism

A/N: Has anyone noticed that the word count on is different than the word count on Word? I'm going with the Word version because I'm just too lazy to do it manually.

"Hey Pepper?" Tony asked.

"Yes Mr. Stark?" the young secretary replied without looking up from her laptop— the picture-perfect employee.

Sometimes he resented her professionalism. Of course, sometimes he liked it, if they were at a meeting or doing other tedious, work-related things. But when they were home, (even if it wasn't her home, it was his home so long as she was in it,) and he was just relaxing or tinkering with something, he wanted her to be more… chatty. Friendly. Witty. Funny. Anything but this detached, professional persona she so excellently adopted. He sighed.

"Never mind Ms. Pots."


	15. Realization

It happened on a Thursday.

Pepper was nearing her three year anniversary of being Tony Stark's secretary, and she was dropping off a stack of papers for her boss to authorize. He was in his workshop. The schematics for his project rotated slowly in holograph form near his left shoulder, casting him a cool blue light. The man was dressed in casual clothes, freshly showered, and completely silent as he concentrated.

And it hit her like a ton of bricks: she, Pepper Pots, was in love with her boss. The realization stunned her so much she left without his signatures.


	16. Name

_A/N: So yeah, I basically suck. Sorry I took so long to post- I'm making it up with a double-update! Woo! This one was kind of a stretch, so hopefully you still like it. _

Tony Stark was getting frustrated. He was so sure that once he proposed, Pepper would become more lovey-dovey. Instead, it was a Friday night, and she was still working while he stared into space morosely, obviously attention deprived.

"Virginia Mildred Potts, get off that computer this instant!" He asserted, trying to sound like a commanding parent. Her fingers stopped their rapid motion over the keys as Pepper looked at her fiancé. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Mildred? Really Tony?" she questioned. "You aren't allowed to just randomly assign people middle names."

Tony shrugged unrepentantly. It had gotten her to stop working.


	17. Addition

_A/N: I have babies on the brain. _

"I was wondering if we could make an addition to the house," Pepper asked her husband one morning.

Tony stopped mid-weld and looked curiously at his wife. She was easily the most un-demanding, unobtrusive person in his life. She was kind, tidy, efficient, and attentive to his needs. Though Tony was willing to give her anything in the world she wanted, (and some things from other worlds, if she so required,) she rarely asked him for anything material. This simple supplication was unprecedented.

"Of course. What're you needing? Some office space? A library?"

"No. I was thinking about a nursery."


	18. Heels

_A/N: I covet Pepper's ability to walk around in her heels like it's no big deal. And I'm begining to run low on ideas, so if anyone has requests..._

Tony wasn't so sure about the high heels.

On the one hand, those six inch stilettos made Pepper taller than him, resulting in him feel ever-so-slightly insecure. As for practicality, he tended to live a reasonably hazardous lifestyle. Those shoes were not conducive to the strenuous physical activity his—and in extension, her—schedule demanded. Working long hours, traveling around the world, and running away from malicious robots were all in a day's work: sporting those half-foot death traps could only inhibit her success.

On the other hand… well, on the other hand, those shoes made her legs look absolutely fantastic.


	19. Waiting

_A/N: Angst?_

Later on, when she found out why he never came back, Pepper silently forgave her boss. She still didn't like thinking about being stood up at the firemen's ball though.

That was the night when Tony made her feel beautiful and full of longing. The night she waited on the balcony for Tony and the drinks, (but mostly for Tony,) for hours. She waited until her nose was freezing and the wind ruined her meticulously prepared hairstyle , waited until she knew for certain that he wasn't coming back.

She waited, all the while hating herself a little for hoping.


	20. Halloween

_A/N: Happy (early) Halloween everyone! Hopefully it is safe and full of ghoulishly fun things._

"I think I'll be a vampire for the Leukemia benefit," Tony announced. The Gala was Halloween themed, so costumes were required.

Pepper seemed surprised.

"I figured you'd be Ironman again," she replied. The superhero scoffed.

"I did that last year. Besides, don't you think I'd make a dashing Dracula? And it would give me a perfectly valid excuse to be attached to your neck." He smiled lecherously and Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Whatever makes you happy."

Tony was caught off-guard. Did that mean Pepper was fine with whatever public affection he was planning?

"In that case, I'll be a nun."


	21. Careful

_A/N: This the result of reader90's prompt about how Tony fell in love with Pepper._

The day Tony hired Pepper was life-changing. She became his extra limb—incredibly useful and infinitely painful to live without. She organized his life, followed his instructions to the letter, and matched his playful banter with friendly-yet-professional retorts – notwithstanding the fact that she was one of the most beautiful women the genius had ever seen.

At one point, he realized he'd better be careful. It would be very easy to fall in love with his PA.

A few years, a near death experience, and one super suit later Tony realized it was pointless: he was not a careful man.


	22. Birthday Suit

_A/N: This was another prompt from Marie Nomad. She wanted "Tony giving Pepper her very own Iron Woman suit," and here it is! Thanks for the suggestion! Oh, and I suck at structure today, so I made this a double drabble instead of the regular 100 words. :)_

"You got me a birthday present?" Pepper asked in delighted surprise.

Tony feigned a hurt look. "Don't look so shocked. It's not the first time I've gotten you a present."

"No, but it is the first time you remembered my birthday." Pepper gave her boyfriend a happy kiss, and Tony made a mental note to be thoughtful more often.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, actually. So I finally decided to hell with it, Pepper looks good in pink," he announced, leading her to the workshop.

"Wait, what?" Pepper asked, suddenly nervous. "You didn't get me clothing, did you?" Visions of hideous pink lingerie danced in her head.

"Sort of," he replied with a wide grin. Pepper looked through the glass doors into Tony's workshop. The first thing she saw was the Ironman suit. Next to it was…

"Tony. Is that hot pink suit my birthday present?" she asked. Tony frowned.

"You don't like it?" He pouted. Pepper back-peddled.

"Oh, no, it's um, very nice! I'm just surprised!"

"You don't like it," Tony repeated with a sigh.

"What were you thinking when you made it?" she asked, trying to understand his logic.

"I wanted us to match."


	23. Popcorn

_A/N: Special thanks to BlackPuma137 for the prompt of "the incident with the popcorn!" Also, I replaced chapter two, because it was stupid. The new chapter is cuter though! (Hopefully.)_

"Do you know what the truest test of coordination is, Pots?"

"No. What?"

"The ability to catch food in one's mouth. Take, for instance, the seemingly insignificant kernel of popcorn. You simply lean back, throw it in the air, and….."

"…."

"…."

"You missed it."

"Yes, Pepper, I know."

"…"

"Don't give me that look. I just need to warm up first!"

"Whatever you say, Tony."

"One, two, and…."

"…"

"…"

"You missed it again."

"Don't you smirk at me, Pots! I'd like to see you do any better."

"Alright. So I just throw it, and…"

"…"

"…"

"No way!"


	24. Visit

_A/N: More drunk Tony! This was partially inspired by gods-of-war's "Salt and Pepper," (which you should read because it's uber cute.)_

"No."

"C'mon Pep. Ish col'out here."

"No, Mr. Stark. I refuse to take my work home with me."

"Ish tha all I am to you Msh. Pepper Pots? A job?"

"Yes. I'm not getting paid overtime to babysit you. Go home."

"Pleash?"

"Absolutely not."

"Preeeeeetty pleash wif sugar on top?"

"No. Get off my porch."

"But… I dun have anywhere elsh to go. Losht my wallet."

"Fine, I'll pay for a cab to take you home, but you defiantly can't stay here."

"…"

"Tony?"

"Zzzzzzz."

"Alright, you can spend the night. But if you puke on my couch, you're dead."


	25. Tired

_A/N: In Jack Sparrow's voice, "Why is the fluff gone?" Sorry this one is bleaker: hopefully the next will make up for it. _

She wasn't surprised at all. In fact, Pepper wasn't even all that angry—just resolved and so very tired. Tired of being lied to, tired of being forgotten, tired of being codependent, giving Tony every physical and emotional thing he needed, only to receive nothing in return. Sick of him, but mostly sick of the person he made her become. She was becoming weaker by the day, her autonomy mostly gone. She needed to be needed, and she couldn't stand it.

When Pepper walked in on her boyfriend's affair, she ignored the stammered excuses and left. She didn't look back.


	26. Pain

Pepper stares at Tony, and she is terrified. His normally easy smile is strained with pain, and the color of his skin is a terrible grayish tint. He's being crushed by that suit. The chest area is caved in from enemy blows, and his helmet is long gone.

She doesn't know how to get him out. A chain saw? Jaws of death? Petroleum jelly? Pepper's fingers pull at the metal that's trapping her boss. He stifles a groan of pain at the movement.

"Don't worry, Tony. Everything's going to be fine," she assures.

"Of course it is, because you're here."


	27. Paperwork

Being a superhero sucked.

He could handle the peril, he could handle the pain, but Tony was _so freaking sick_ of the paperwork! He looked at the stack in front of him. Data modifications, treaty violations, and a psychiatric verification. He had lobbyists vouching for different causes, politicians trying to suck up to him, and various agencies trying to either recruit him or incarcerate him. He even thought there might be a tax exemption form.

He just wanted to take some matches and set fire to the whole…

Now wait. There was an idea. Where did Pepper hide that lighter?


	28. Smiles

_A/N: I'm baaaaack! Sorry for the wait! But I'm going to be honest, the updates will probably be pretty slow from now on. Thanks to Laralee for the prompt "smile." The next drabble is for the same prompt._

His smile is probably the most attractive thing about Tony.

Pepper has them classified—his impish grin, his arrogant, billionaire smirk, and his distracted half-smile are all seared into her brain and stored away for future reference. She knows when to roll her eyes and when to smile back. Pepper can analyze Tony's smile and decide whether to encourage or to chastise.

Pepper Pots loves Tony Stark. And sometimes, when they are alone, he'll suddenly look over and smile hugely, with his eyes crinkling in sincerity. She loves these smiles the most, because Pepper knows that they're reserved for her.


	29. Grouchy

Tony was crabby and Rhodey was sick of it. 'It isn't like I'm ecstatic to be here either,' he grumbled internally. Because of a situation in Egypt, they were called in to meet with the Secretary of Defense. Unfortunately, instead of a planning meeting, it had become a burocratic mess. Tony was becoming increasingly tetchy—it was only a matter of time before Rhodey would be forced to do damage control.

Pepper walked in and handed Tony some paper and a cup of coffee. The frowning billionaire relaxed and broke out in a smile. Rhodey guessed it wasn't the coffee.


	30. Food Fight

_A/N: Many thanks to Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish, who suggested the prompt "food fight."_

Pepper remembers being fourteen and horrified when her neighbors got married outside and barefoot. The tackiest part, she thought, was when they started shoving cake in each other's faces. Cake! And it was all over the bride's beautiful dress and immaculate hair! She would never, _ever_ marry a man that would even _think _of shoving cake in her face!

It was twenty years later and Pepper thought back on her horrified young self with a smile. Then she looked at her new husband, who stood poised over their wedding cake with a maniacal grin on his face.

'_Never say never.'_


	31. Parent

Tony worries that he'll be a bad father. He scans his sleeping wife, pausing when he gets to the slight protrusion of her stomach. There's a baby there, a mix of her and him. The doctor said the fetus was smaller than his pinky nail. He looks at said nail and then back at his wife. It's unbelievable.

He wants to be a good father so badly, but he thinks it might be impossible. He never had a male role-model himself, and he's no good at things like stability and responsibility. He'll probably screw it up.

But he hopes not.


	32. Bored

_A/N: I was cleaning out my WIP folder, and I found a few more of these little buggers! _

It's _so_ very hard to concentrate.

He is in a meeting, he is bored, the room is stuffy, and his girlfriend is rubbing his wrist.

Which, admittedly, doesn't sound all that distracting. But when the woman you love is obviously as listless as you, tracing spirals and flourishes against your skin with a perfectly manicured finger…

It makes you wonder about all the better ways you could spend your time together.

"Pst, Pep. Are you done listening yet?" he whispered.

Pepper turns to her boyfriend and gives him the smallest of smiles.

"I've been done for an hour. Let's go."


	33. Nostalgia

_A/N: Many thanks to Bacon-Chan for requesting a drabble "that involves Tony reminiscing about his parents."And you thought I'd never fill it! :)_

"_Pepper, I've been called many things, but nostalgic isn't one of them." ~Tony Stark _

When Tony thinks of his mother, there is piano music and a voice like a dove. He thinks he recalls her murmuring something in French as she rubs soothing circles into his back. But then, he was very young when she died, and it's possible that he just made it up.

His father, on the other hand, Tony remembers very well. The man's frantic energy as he invented weapons and ran a multi-billion dollar company. The way he would stare through Tony instead of at him.

Tony doesn't think about his parents often, but whenever he does, he becomes strangely melancholy.


End file.
